


Reader Insert One Shots

by SP4C3bar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4C3bar/pseuds/SP4C3bar
Summary: Here's a series of short romantic fics because I can't commit to a lengthy storyline. Most of them are fluffy as hell because who doesn't want to be loved by a champion in a bloodsport?Reposted from my Quotev - Astronomically Lost.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Reader, Loba Andrade/Reader, Makoa Gibraltar/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Reader, Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Octane/Reader - Sweet Nothings

Long fingers entangle themselves with your own; a thumb brushing against your knuckles with a fevered pace. The pair of you are settled against the steel frame of his bed. His thighs capturing your hips, and torso hugging your back as you sit. 

"Mhm… you know I love you, right?"

"Si¹, and I love you even more."

He chuckles at your mumbled moment of weakness, knowing full well that exhaustion shook your mental fortitude. Pressing his chapped lips to the top your head, Octavio peppers it with gentle kisses. 

Asking him if he loved you was stupid. The answer would always be the same as the day he first saw you. Time passing could never dull the warmth of the feelings he experienced, if anything it allowed the comfortable sensation to flood through him even more.

"Te amo más que a la vida misma, mi ángel²," He whispers to your drowsy figure, his lips still gently pressed against you, "Un segundo contigo es mejor que cualquier droga³." 

Your sleep leaden self rests against him, and his body relishes in the heavy blanket of calm and stillness that your form brings. The nut holding his jittering bolts tight. 

"Dios mediante, nuestro tiempo nunca terminará, mi ángel⁴."

Octavio smiles gently and shifts, settling the two of you into the bed. Strong arms curl around you protectively, and green eyes watch over your slumbering form. 

"I love you," you murmur, stirring only slightly in your sleep as you speak, snuggling against him.

He loves you too.


	2. Caustic/Reader - You Truly Are An Idiot

Your careful hands retrieve an empty glass flask from the work bench in front of you; an alarmingly delicate thing. It's walls are desperately thin, and the familiar cone-like shape shunts you right back to your high-school chemistry lessons. It's a conical flask, you recall, identifying it with a pleased hum. 

A large hand clamps itself firmly to your shoulder, and your stomach drops. Dragging you from your moment of nostalgic satisfaction. Turning slowly, you face the cold eyes of the man behind you,

"Nox! A-Alexander, haven't the games made you less sneaky?" you stammer out, a weak smile on your features, "I-I mean.."

Caustic raises a brow, an incredulous expression coating his face, cutting you off before you can roll into your ramblings. 

"It is often best I remain unnoticed when observing deaths of subjects, offering an unbiased view," he drawls, "Why are you currently in my laboratory? This is a dangerous area, and not an area you should make yourself too comfortable in." 

You gently set down the conical flask you had been fiddling with on the bench counter behind you; why had you been skulking around the chemist's lair? Though the answer is painfully simple you can't find it in yourself to spit it out; the words thick and sticky in your throat. Choking the truth down, you instead feed the scientist a half-lie. 

"Syndicate is s-struggling with the production demands of health syringe formula f-for the games at the moment," his expression shifts to one of disappointment while you wobble through your words, "Your name came up as a possible solution m-maybe?"

He scoffs at this, muttering about how an written message could convey that more than well enough, and takes a step closer to you. Closer indeed, you can feel your lower back pressing against the counter tops now. The proximity making your head swim, and your lungs tight.

"That isn't why you are in my laboratory though, is it?" Caustic towers over you, and for a moment you swear you could see his lips tighten into an almost smile, "You linger here like a stubborn stain, darkening my doorway as you see fit. The Syndicate has many middle-management morons they could send my way. So I ask again, why are you in my lab, y/n?"

Dizzy and overwhelmed by his looming presence, it takes you almost a minute to muster up an answer for him. His broad form incapacitating you in a way Nox gas never could.

"I… I wanted to see you, I like to come see y-you Alexander." 

"Your poorly masked affections flatter me, I should have you know I bear similar for you." 

"... W-what?"

You stare, wide eyed and open mouthed at the man in front of you. Brain almost shuddering with the effort it takes to process his words amidst your panic. The smile that previously threatened Caustic's features crawls across them now as he watches your dumb struck expressions. 

"H-how did you know?" You croak out, voice barely a whisper.

"You're an idiot if you thought I wouldn't notice."


	3. Revenant/Reader - Unexpected Visitor (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Calls them one shots  
> Also Me: Writes two of them

You wake from your sleep with a jolt. The sickeningly familiar feeling of cold metal is pressing against your spine. 

Fearful eyes open slowly, searching the darkness of your room for an indicator as to what was going on. The empty blackness seems to mock you though; dangling it's wonderful lack of help in your fearful face like a feathered toy on a string, teasing you as an owner would their pet.

"You are y/n," An impossibly low, male voice startles you from your fruitless search, you jolt and unwittingly push against what you presume to be the gun at your back, "Engineer, and Psamathe born resident of Talos. Yes?"

He continues on with a cold rumble, the animal growl of this man's voice paralyzing you with fear. 

Yes, you were indeed the engineer he spoke of. A bloody good one too. Though your firm resistance against joining the IMC and Hammond had certainly made business difficult. Come to think of it this was probably why you found yourself in this miserable situation, gun to you back and velvet voiced assassin growling in your ear.

"I can hear your mind wandering skinbag, answer my question." 

Oh you could just hear the lopped off 'before I kill you', at this rate he might as well have just left it on there. And skinbag? What on earth was this guy g-

"I won't ask again."

Cold metal pressing against your back a little more, you straighten your thoughts and muster up a squeak of an answer.

"Y-yes!"

You feel the would-be assassin move away from you, the pressure against you disappearing and giving you room to manoeuvre. Turning, and finally sitting yourself upright you scan the darkness again. Seeing nothing more than a low orange glow from where you presume the other's figure to be standing. 

"I have work for you," they announce, "Completing it quickly will save your life."

Well that explains the identity thing, this guy sure could've made his own life easier by actually coming to your shop during working hours. Though you weren't about to announce that to him, no way no how.

Instead you reach for a light slowly, and turn it on with a soft click.

"Oh God… I'm going to die."

"No."

"I said too much with my dumb stupid mouth and you're finally here to kill me!" 

"No."

"It says Hammond on your goddamn face plates, you can't tell me you're not here to kill me!"

In an instant the robot has leapt atop your form, a cold metal hand wrapping its servos around your throat. The golden glow intensifying as unmistakable rage rolls off of the mechanical nightmare. A dumb corner of your brain faintly registers that it probably wasnt a gun earlier. An even dumber corner notes the twisted piece of metal at the shoulder joint of its other arm.

"I am the end that Hammond has created for itself, I am the final nail to all their coffins!" The bot snarls, the previously smooth voice stuttering over a low static hum, "Those idiots do not control me, don't make the mistake of thinking that for even a second."

You nod weakly at the murderous robot and it releases your throat, slinking down from its threatening position once more. 

"So your arm… right?" You ask weakly, gesturing to the mangled metal and desperately trying to change the topic. Sure the robot didn't work for the company that wanted you dead, but that clearly didn't stop it from wanting you dead all the same.

It nods at you stiffly, and you rise from your covers. Figuring the best way to stay alive now was to do as the bot requested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually two versions of both halves of this fic because I'm indecisive as hell. I might try and steal some of the good bits from the other version for a new chapter.


	4. Mirage/Reader - Wine and Dine

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Peeking around the doorway to your kitchen, you're greeted by a thick smoke and a burning smell. The fire alarm is shrieking in it's high pitched wail on the wall, and Elliot is wrestling with a pan of burnt meat by the sink. 

You enter and start opening windows, reaching over his shoulder to pull the screaming box from the wall and remove its batteries. 

"How's dinner looking hun?" You ask, resting your arms on his shoulders "It smells great."

"Hardy har har, that's so funny!" He snarks back at you, you can't see it from behind him but you can almost feel him rolling his eyes.

Struggling with the blackened pan for a short while longer, Elliot finally gives in and tosses it to the kitchen counter. He sags with defeat, and rests his head against you.

"Yippee. I've ruined date night," comes his miserable sigh, "you don't fancy coa- charcoal for dinner, right?"

Not particularly, but he looked like he didn't need to head that right now.

Instead you guide him over to the couch and sit him down, setting yourself comfortably in his lap. 

"Hey, c'mon now Ell, you should know by now I'm not here for the five star dining experience," you rummage through the mess on the coffee table as you speak, his arms wrap around you "I'm much more into that delicious bod."

"Not my glowing personality?" You can hear him murmur into your ear, "You wound me y/n! I'm more than just a pretty set of abs!"

You snicker at this and turn, facing him now. He's smiling, but you can see the weariness of losing to an oven of all things on his face. You know how disappointed he is, especially since Elliot always goes the extra mile to ensure you have a good time with him. No matter how often you tell him that all the time you spend with him is wonderful, he'll always pull out all the stops.

"You're right," you hum quietly, kissing his cheek, "Your face isn't too bad either."

He scoffs and turns red, you've got him on the ropes now. Time for the knockout. Peppering his face with short kisses and laughter you do your best to dig him out of his sour mood from earlier.

"Alright alright alright, you've got me! I'm downed! I'm down!" He laughs, catching you for another kiss, "You've beat me"

"The champion has been eliminated!" You chirp, and bap him on the head with a leaflet you found on the coffee table, "Now for the spoils."

"Pizza? Do they deliver this late?"

"They sure do, now this champion feels like a pepperoni with olives."

"Olives?! You're kidding right?"


	5. Revenant/Reader - Unexpected Visitor (Part 2)

"Y/N, I need work."

A baritone growl jolts you from your workbench, a sharp squeak leaving you.

He was back.

Sure you had maybe been hoping that last month had been an incredibly convincing nightmare, but considering the bloody track record of the mechanical beast looming behind you, who wouldn't? 

You can hear the delicate machinery in his fingers whir quietly as he reaches out and turns your chair to face him. 

"I want it finished tonight."

Your wide eyes flicker over his cold features in shock, immediately focusing on the shrapnel lodged in the simulacrum's faceplate. 

A bullet.

Just the one, fired from near point blank. Likely a pistol from the minimal damage to the rest of his features. 

Shaking yourself from the shock, you stand and busy yourself with the prep work for the repair. Trembling fingers settle slightly as you run through the familiar motions.

"Does it hurt?" You ask weakly.

He grunts in your direction and steals your spot in the chair.

"Revenant. I need to know if it's damaged the sensors."

The bot shakes his head, golden eyes following you as he sits unmoving.

"You know my name."

"You participate in the Apex games, they're broadcast across the system, it's not particularly difficult or anything."

You kick yourself mentally for the snark, Revenant just hums thoughtfully in response. You figure you should hold your tongue in the future, maybe you can keep your heart beating if you do. Then again. 

"Why don't they repair you? I'm sure they've got spare host bodies and engineers and such?" 

"No."

Well that was helpful, ever the conversationalist. Though his sharp outright rejection of the idea brought about a slew of questions in its wake.

Sitting yourself on the bench in front of Revenant you begin the repairs; removing what remained of the bullet before carefully detaching the damaged upper faceplate. Your hands work carefully, and with a degree of tenderness and skill that has the bot avoiding your gaze.

"There was a warehouse, a cavern full of host forms on site," the growl from Revenant sounds almost subdued, "All raring to go once my consciousness is uploaded. Brand new bodies for me to inhabit."

You sit in silence, slowly replacing the delicate wiring behind his face.

"They wanted me to be uploaded to a new one, but I refused. Said I'd kill the lot of them if they tired, and I'd fix my damages myself."

Hands still for a moment and your eyes meet the molten gold of his own. He'd found you, hunted you down and demanded your help rather than accept the help of the Syndicate.

"I don't know if I could ever take one of their new host forms. The neuroimaging backup is too old. I'd lose everything I remember, everything I've learnt."

The nightmarish figure sat in your plush desk chair, wiring exposed to your touch, seems a lot less imposing than he did a few minutes ago. You reconnect a minute resistor and watch him shudder and sensation returns to his face.

"You know where to find me, Revenant," you murmur, close enough to the synthetic that you know he could hear your barely there words, "As long as I'm here I'll mend your damages, I'll keep this form running."

He seems to relax further, sinking into the chair's aupulstory and leaning slightly towards your touch. 

"It's… good to know I can rely on you, y/n," he rumbles, voice barely a whisper, "Andrade is trying to pit the others against me, sly words here and there to break the fragile respect I've built."

You mindlessly caress the edge of his lower faceplate, pausing when you realise what you were doing. Revenant stares at you but says nothing. Like the idiot you are you resume the soft touch, and he let's you.

"My door is always open Revenant, you know where to find me." 

"I-... I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? Season 5 has only fueled my love for the big ol' angry murdererbot.


	6. Wraith/Reader - While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Offscreen character death?  
> Kind of a Whump?? 
> 
> Honestly it's my first time writing something like this.

Wraith 

While you were sleeping

Hearing the voices of a hundred iterations of yourself is incredibly helpful in battle. It doesn't matter whether you're watching your back this time around, another you will be doing it in a separate reality.

_Go here. They can see you. Don't open that._

Hearing from someone who's always heading down the same path as you is a tactical advantage the other legends can't compete with. 

Except for when it's not.

Having to listen to a hundred voices competing to be heard while you're trying to decide on what to do with your day off is one of these times. 

"Renee, love? Do you want me to make you a drink before I leave?" You can hear Y/N calling gently from the kitchen.

Face down in the couch cushions and bundled up in a soft throw, you open your mouth slightly to respond. 

_Yeah. No. Soda. Water. Milk. Nothing. Tea._

"..." 

But nothing comes. 

Head pounding with the babbling of your other selves, you let out a quiet groan and press deeper into the plush fabric of the couch. It was just too much today, a 'loud day' Y/N called it once, petting your hair with a feather-light touch.

"I brought you a glass of water, try and drink some, okay? Especially if you're not feeling up to food."

The couch sinks slightly as Y/N sits down close to you, and you can feel the urge to sit up and wrap yourself around them tightly. In your current state though, barely mobile, you instead settle for reaching a hand out for their own. Fingers intertwine, and a careful thumb traces across the backs of bruised knuckles. 

"Are you sure you don't mind me heading out with Ajay, Nat and Elliot? I can stay here and look after you-"

_It's okay. No. Stay home. That wouldn't be fair. Please stay._

You squeeze their hand firmly and shake your head. You can't keep them from living their own life every time the Void gets too loud, as much as you'd love to bask in the comfort another voice that isnt your own brings, it'd be much too selfish. 

"I'm going to take a nap," Your voice sounds weary and breaks as you speak, it's miserable to listen to, "Have fun for me."

A kiss is pressed against your head, and you can feel the smile behind it. Y/N stands and wishes you goodbye for now. The sound of their footsteps seems to dance around the room as they check their bag.

"Love you Renee, I'll see you later!"

"... Love you too." 

You drag yourself into a sitting position as the front door shuts with a click, shaking hands reaching for the glass of water and raising it to your lips. Your thoughts wander back to Y/N as you drain the cup, imagining the smile that usually curves their soft lips upwards. It had been hard to believe that you had actually found someone that truly has your best interests at heart, but Y/N had come through time and time again like a beacon of hope. 

They didn't care how cold you were at first, weren't put off by your attempts to shake off their affections. It really seems like Y/N is here to stay for the long haul. 

"Good." 

You mutter, exhausted, before curling back into the couch and closing your eyes. 

As loud as the Void could be, sleep always seems to shut it up. And a nap sounds like a great idea given the pounding in your skull.

Settling slowly, you do your best to ignore the echoes of your own voice and focus on Y/N instead. A hell of a task without them there, but you're nothing if not persistent. 

_A run would help. Just close your eyes. I'm watching some TV. We have that book Nat gave us._

Frustration wells up and you bury your head beneath the couch cushions, praying for a break in the chatter.

Against all odds the release of sleep finds you. 

-

You awake screaming. 

Do you? 

Your phone is ringing with its shrill electronic tone but you can hear something else underneath that. It's your own voice from what you can tell, but it's not coming from you.

A broken wail rings out across the void, it's a horrible sound, and the longer it goes on the more voices slowly join in.

Rubbing your eyes in frustration, you pick your phone up from the table and do your best to ignore the steadily building screams bouncing around your skull. Caller ID displays your interruption's name as Elliot Witt. Mirage. 

What the hell did he want? 

"What the hell do you want?" 

You snap as you answer the call, there isn't much bite to it though with how sleep is clinging to the edges of your voice.

His voice comes through the speaker panicked, though he sounds like that so often you'd be surprised if that wasn't just his usual state of being.

"Renee christ! I've been trying to reach you f- for for- fore- ages!" 

He's stuttering through his words too, you can almost see the pinched expression on his face as he speaks. It's the same one he wears when enemy thermite melts through your doors.

The screaming continues.

You take a breath and speak slowly to him, trying to keep your voice level.

"What is it Ell? Can you tell me what's happened?" 

He doesn't respond for a few seconds, likely chewing on his lips and scrunching his face up as he takes a deep breath. He's good like that.

"It's Y/N, there was an a- accident. Ajay was trying her best to revive them but the car was going so fast a-" 

The phone drops from your hand and you can hear the screaming increase in volume.

It's your voice that joins them this time.


	7. Lifeline/Reader - Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's real fluff hours folks!

"Where's the North Star, Ajay?" 

You're sprawled out on a blanket in the warm summer air, a hand intertwined with the woman lying next to you. It's a mild night, with the baking heat of the day still resting in the dirt beneath you both.

"The North Star's easy," A slender hand reaches out from beside you and gestures to a vague portion of the cluttered sky as she explains, "Ya go an' find the Big Dipper and follow along it." 

Squinting at the mass of stars, you struggle to read any of the patterns she's pointing out. The night sky twinkles down at you; laughing at your confusion.

"You're just pointing up, I don't get how I'm supposed to see it." 

She laughs along with the stars at your frustration and moves, resting her shoulders against your own and taking your hand in hers. Poking and prodding at it, she extends your index finger and guides it through the air above you both.

"It's this big square with a tail, an' the North Star is jus' offa the end."

Your face heats up with gesture and you nod mutley, trying to focus on the stars and not the way Ajay's warm shoulder slots against your own absolutely perfectly.

Gently, she shifts again, gesturing to a trio of stars in a neat line.

"'An' this three are Orion's Belt, ya can see him standin' up there," You can hear the smile in her voice, and glancing in her direction confirms the peaceful joy on her features. It's a shame it's so difficult to look away from her once you start though, "You'd be able to see Orion's Dick too if ya was actually lookin' at where I'm pointin'."

You splutter, choking on your spit as you process Ajay's teasing tone. Clambering upright to try and clear your throat; you stare wide-eyed at the woman sniggering on the warm ground beside you. 

"That's not a real constellation."

She's got to be teasing you with that, hopefully anyway.

"Nu-uh, it's as real as me," Lifeline laughing at your flushed face and bugging eyes somehow doesn't convince you further, "See over there's the Intergalactic Banana."

Testing a quick accusatory glance up at the starry night only confirms your suspicions as Ajay laughs even harder. 

"You're just making fun of me!"

"Maybe."

Pulling at your shoulders gently, she guided you back down beside her. Her warm brown eyes twinkle with amusement as she plants a soft kiss against your lips. 

"D' ya think you can forgive me?"

Stealing another kiss, you feign a thoughtful expression, doing your best to ignore the buzz in your fingertips and the warmth in your chest.

"A couple more of those and I think I can be convinced."

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Yes  
> ² I love you more than life itself, my angel  
> ³ A second with you is better than any drug   
> ⁴ God willing, our time will never end, my angel


End file.
